


Horror Movie Night

by BeautifulDarkMoon



Series: October [2]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Dom Jim "Chief" Hopper, F/M, Facials, Female Character of Color, Slow Build, Soft Jim "Chief" Hopper, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:53:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27038260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifulDarkMoon/pseuds/BeautifulDarkMoon
Summary: Kat, a vibrant, beautiful black woman has been dating Chief Jim hopper for a while, and he takes her out on a date to see a scary movie.Part 2 of my October seriesPart 1 of Kat and Hop series
Relationships: Jim "Chief" Hopper/You
Series: October [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1971364
Comments: 1





	Horror Movie Night

Kat got to her apartment door and dug in her purse for her keys. She was holding a grocery bag in one arm and tried not to drop it while digging, when she found the keys she hurried up and opened the door,and shuffled quickly to the table and put everything down. She saw by her foyer mirror the red blink she rushed right past to drop everything on the table, her answering machine had something to say to her. She walked over and pressed the button. " Hey honey its me.." Kat shook her head and giggled, as if he had to declare who it was, " pick you up at 9 for the movie ok."  
The messege ended and Kat looked at her watch "shit, its 8:30" She hurried up and changed into a pair of tight ripped jeans and her Nightmare on Elm Street Tshirt, she went to her bathroom mirror and put her curls up into a big afro puff and applied some purple lipstick. Right when she went to blot her passion purple lip color she heard a knock on her door, "fucking loud ass cop knock" she thought in her head as she rushed to the door and opened it. "Old people live in this building you know Jim, that knock could wake the dead" Kat smart ass-ly said. " Im sorry" Hopper said looking her up and down, " you look gorgeous honey", "Thanks" she said as she finished putting on her shoe in the doorway, "im tired I just got in from rehearsal it was a long one, but the play is gonna rock" she said and closed to apartment door. Kat lived a few blocks from the theater so they decided to walk, before they got started Jim grabbed at Kat's back to bring her in close for a big kiss,her head spinning from the moment of sensual pleasure. "I should have done that to you at the door" Hopper said sweetly. Kat blushed and they started walking. " I really love your shirt Jim, very magnum P.I., very bold fashion choice" she complimented, " I thought you would, its cutting edge huh?" Hopper boasted. After a few more minutes of walking they arrived at the theater and it was a full house for the opening night of Nightmare on Elm Street 2: Freddy's Revenge. After they got popcorn they took seats near the back, "I'm so excited! Fangoria magazine said the special effects are even better in this one!" Kat exclaimed, "yeah I bet its gonna be cool" replied Hopper. From start to finish, Hopper could not take his eyes off her, she was radiant throughout the movie, geeking out at the acting techniques and special effects. When the movie was over, Hopper walked her back home and Kat made coffee for Hopper and Tea for herself and they made there way to the couch. " That movie was amazing right?! I mean oh my god Robert Englund is a force of nature!" Kat said still buzzing off the movie. " The movie was really cool, better than the first, but you were so beautiful tonight" said Hopper seductively. "Thanks for taking me.." Kat flirted back and scooted closer to Hopper, "your welcome babe" Hopper cupped her cheek and kissed her deeply. Kat started to deeply moan and then bring her leg across hopper's lap so he was rubbing her thigh and butt through her jeans while they kept kissing. She started to unbutton hopper's magnum shirt as she bit his lower lip gently. Hopper brought his big hands under her shirt and massaged her breast before taking her shirt off above her head. Hopper saw her bra and laughed "Festive Bra" he said, amused by her jack o lantern push up." Jim shut up" Kat smirked and unhooked her bra exposing her beautiful natural big tits to him. Jim leant down and started to suck on her nipple while Kat unbuttoned and removed her jeans and underwear, Kat was moaning from Hopper's tongue work on her breasts. "Jim fuck me.... please" She begged. "Get on the floor" Hopper demanded, Kat laid on her back on the soft carpet by the couch, hopper got between her legs and undid his belt and pulled his jeans and underwear off his ass but not all the way off his legs. He held his huge swollen cock in his hand close to her dripping pussy.."Tell me how much you want my cock baby" Hopper said sternly. "I want it..please Jim I need it so bad, I---" She was caught off guard by the amazing feeling of Hopper rubbing the head of his cock on her pussy, his hot precum making her wetter. "I wanna feel you Jim , every inch of you " Kat continued. Jim entered her as he placed his arms on both sides of her head, Kat felt shockwaves throughout her body as his thick cock hit every part of her, she arched her back and moaned blissfully. "Damn Babe, Ive been wanting your tight little pussy all day" Hopper said as he started to move at a fast pace. The drags of his cock on her walls, and Jim looking in her eyes with sexy intensity became to much for her. " Jim.... Jim.. I'm gonna cum.. oh god!" Kat shouted as her pussy clenched, became hellfire hot and flooded with her sweet juices. " Fuck babe your so sexy" Jim moaned while still pounding her hard. " Jim.... cum on my face" Kat pleaded. "Oh my god yeah" Hopper was surprised by the request but incredibly turned on also. Hopper pulled out of her and stood up towering over her, Kat on her knees with chin and tongue out, Hopper stroked his cock a few times hard , huffing deep before thick ropes of his warm cum went all over Kat's face and tongue, Kat reveled in the alpha male smell of his pheromones on her face. Hopper's whole body was shaking,watching Kat lick the cum off her cheek and swallow it was so hot to him. "Ive never had a woman let me do that to her before" said hopper as he handed Kat a tissue from the lamp table by the couch. Kat wiped the remainder of cum off her face, "why not?" she asked as she made her way back to the couch, still naked. Hopper pulled his pants back up and buckled them, " I think women in Hawkins are so uptight sexually..conservative." "Well Jim you know I'm not from here" Kat smiled, "and for that I'm glad " Hopper said now buttoning his shirt up. "I wish I could look at you naked forever, but I have to be back at the station soon to finish some paperwork so I should get back home, plus El is sleeping over at Max's and will be back in the morning." " I know its ok, tell El and Max I said Hi." "They think your cool you know, they tell me all the time" Hopper smiled. " Well I think they are cool too now go! Before your late doing your paperwork and Flo has your ass tomorrow!" Kat gently pushed him out the door. " Thank you for tonight" she said sexily as she planted a kiss on hopper's lips. "Anytime babe" Hopper kissed her back before leaving to go home. The next day Kat woke up sticky and still naked, her vagina still moist from hopper, and like a wish that had come true, the phone rang next to her bed. " Hello?'' she said sleepily, " Hi gorgeous, I haven't stopped thinking about you, how bout another movie tonight? The exorcist is playing at the Drive in?" asked Hopper, "sure, i'm down... see you tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you think!


End file.
